Passenger carriers, in particular child carriers that are equipped to be used both as bicycle trailers and as manually pushed infant strollers for use by a walking or jogging person are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,344,171, U.S. D633,825 S, US 2008/0143076 A1 and US 2010/0244405 A1. When decoupled from a bicycle, the trailer can be converted into a push-type carrier provided with a generally horizontally arranged push-handle to allow the trailer to be pushed by a walking person in a manner corresponding to that of a conventional baby carrier or stroller.
Particular demands are put on a combined stroller-trailer as it needs to be light-weight while still having a strong and durable frame in order to withstand being pulled after a bicycle over a rough surface at speeds that may be considerably higher than the speeds that are attained with conventional baby carriages and strollers which are designed for walking and running speeds. It is further generally desirable that the bicycle trailers are foldable in order to occupy as little space as possible during storage or when being transported, e.g. in a car.
Moreover, the previously known dual-function bicycle trailers are optimized with regard to the trailer function, implying that they lack such accessory equipment which would be desirable in a stroller but which is not needed in a bicycle trailer. Such accessory equipment includes baskets, bags, carrier hooks, etc.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is to provide a means for improving the function of a passenger carrier bicycle trailer, and in particular to improve the function of a bicycle trailer that can be used as a stroller.